Les douze coût de minuit
by Tsubaki Tsukiyomie
Summary: Aux douze coups de minuit deux êtres aimés s'éteignent sous les feux d'artifice. [Caïn x Riff]


Un cahier rouge s'ouvrit. Une femme inspirat puis, commenca à lire...

"30,29,28"... L'an 2000 arrivait et avec lui la joie de commencer une nouvelle année. Nombreux était les gens rassemblé au pied de la tour de notre "Grosse Horloge", joyeux étaient leurs cris de bonheur qui s'élevaient dans le ciel dégagé de ce 31 décembre.

"27,26,25"... Moi, le compte Caïn, jadis appelé "Le Compte poison" ou "Le Compte maudit", j'étais allongés sur le fauteuil prêt de la fenêtre, la tête sur les genoux de Riff, mon dévoué majordome, je contemplais les cieux scintillé de mille feu, tenant dans mes mains un cahier, à la couverture en cuire rouge parsemée de taches noires, et un stylo. Maryweather, ma petit soeur,était assise en face de moi, tenant dans ses bras, son fils, à côté d'eux , se tenait son époux.

"24,23,22"... Je toussais un peu, Riff me caraissait les cheveux, je lui souriais pour le rassuré, je savait qu'ils'inquiétait pour moi, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu me soigner quand j'avais été frappés par cette maladie alors il était parti pour trouver un remède, et moi je l'avais attendu, je savais qu'il reviendrait, je n'avait aucune crainte.

"21,20,19"...Je me souvient encore de ce que Jezabel, mon demi-frére, m'avait dis se jour là: "comme c'est pitoyable... c'est un sentiment qui échappe a ma compréhension, cette abnégation, ce sacrifice de toi qui tient du fanatisme, qui te fait ignoré la peur de la mort, la liaison qui vous unit tous les deux... ce sentiment surpasse la relation physique ou les lien du sang ! Et si l'un de vous était ammené a perdre l'autre...De quel manière vous briseriez vous ? J'ai peur d'avoir bientôt la réponse." Puis il avait quitté la piéce.

"18,17,16"...Je toussais un peu plus encore. Maryweather s'approchait de moi et me pris la main. Un autre souvenir me revint en mémoire, quand Riff était revenu, il était tellement heureux de me revoir, il avait tellement hâte, quand à moi je pensais qu el'avoir à nouveau à mes côtés me rendrais plus fort par la suite. Quelle belle erreur...

"15,14,13...Les cris de joie ressonais de plus en plus et gagner en intensité tandis que moi sur mon peit fauteuil, dans mon petit manoir au pied de la tour, entouré par mes proches, je mourais à petit feu, mais j'étais heureux.

"12,11,10"... Maryweather c'était mis à chantonné, bercant son enfant dans le creux de ses bras. On entendait les londoniens s'agiter en bas, ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux.

"9,8,7"... Les habitants ne criaient plus leurs joie, ils l'a hurlaient à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Ils s'amusaient tous, le fameux " Eyes of London" c'était mis en marche, tournant lentement sur lui même pour faire profiter, petit comme grand, de Londres et ses éclairage nocturnes.

"6,5,4"... J'avais dit à Maryweather d'aller s'amusé avec son époux et son fils à la fête. Elle avait accépté comprenant que je voulais être seul avec Riff

"3"... Riff me sera dans ses bras, il savait que l'on n'en avait plus pour longtemps, mais il gardait le sourire, tout comme moi.

"2"... Un cris plus puissant que les autres me fit sourire d'autant plus et une larme de joie coula sur ma joue. Ce cri venait de Maryweather, son "je t'aime grand frére" m'avais touchés droit au coeur.

"1"... L'an 2000 approchait à grand pas, Riff senti mon corp tremblé légèrement, signe que la mort ne tarderait plus a me prendre, alors il releva ma tête avec sa main droite, mis sa main gauche sur ma nuque et posa simplement, avec toute la délicatesse et la tendresse dont il disposait, ses lévres sur les miennes pour un doux baiser. A se moment là un autre souvenir me revint en tête, le derniers de ma vie, un jour Riff et moi nous étions promis de partir ensemble. Je fut oubliger de cesser notre baiser, car un queinte de toux plus forte que toute les autres me pris soudainement, Riff se mis également a tousser fortement...

"0"... L'an 2000 était là, les cris de bonheur et de joie redoublèrent d'intensité, les feux d'artifices iluminaires le ciel de Londre, Big Ben sonna les douzes coûts de minuit, mon stylo tomba au sol et nous poussîmes notre dernier soupir.

...Riff et Caïn moururent ensemble comme ils se l'était promis, le sourire au lévres, leurs visages reflétait leurs joies, ils étaient mort ensemble heureux d'avoir pu tenir leurs ultime promesse.

_Et voila mes enfants maintenant vous connaissez l'histoire de votre grand pére Caïn, dit la vieille dame en fermant un cahier en cuir rouge.

_Mais mamie Maryweather, c'est triste comme histoire et puis comment il est mort Riff ?

_Il s'est empoisonné pour pouvoir mourir avec son maître ou plutôt avec l'homme qu'il a toujour aimé.Mais vous savez mes chéries, votre grand pére m'a dis un jour que quand il mourait il serait heureux car pour lui la mort est une récompense pour avoir enduré la vie. Et puis cette histoire n'est pas aussi triste quelle en a l'aire car aprés tout il est mort le sourire aux lévres prêt de la personne qui lui était le plus chère. Allez maintenant dépéchez vous d'aller au Big Ben ou vous allez ratez la fête pour le passage en 2047.


End file.
